


King's Feast

by garylovesjohn



Category: Legacy of Kain
Genre: Biting, Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Cruelty, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Ero Guro, F/M, Fear of Death, Forced Orgasm, Killing, Necrophilia, Painful Sex, Purple Prose, Rough Sex, Sadism, Scratching, Self-Indulgent, Temperature Play, Urination, Vaginal Sex, Vampires, Violence, Weirdness, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:48:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25898455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garylovesjohn/pseuds/garylovesjohn
Summary: Kain has a quick snack.
Relationships: Kain (Legacy of Kain)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	King's Feast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AzhiDahaka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzhiDahaka/gifts).



> Kain fucks and eats a nameless lady.  
> Please mind the tags, nobody is forcing you to read.

Stalking the cold and dreary night, Kain happened upon his next meal.

A lone girl walking along the back alley. Poor lonely soul at this late hour.

The smell of her called to him.

Sweet nectar.

He was already salivating.

Such a scrumptious morsel. All his. The occasion could not be passed.

Keeping to the shadows, he got so close he could feel the heat radiating from her body. She had soft, youthful features. A bit of pudge despite the harsh winter. Clean and well-fed. Truly a feast fit for a king such as he.

The woman suddenly turned around in a startle, having felt the otherworldly presence nearby.

But no one was there.

Before she could even chastise herself over her paranoid imagination, bone-like claws ensnared her bronze neck.

Her yelp was muffled by a palm, as cold and hard as ice.

Her eyes grew wide in terror at the sight of the monstrous vampire.

Kain smirked, breathing in his victim's fear. An intoxicating perfume invigorating his senses.

Oh she sure was a dish. He wanted so much more than her blood now.

He made quick work of her garments, baring her flesh to the frosty air.

Her vain attempts at escaping his grasp only amused him. He was as immovable as a marble statue. It would have taken at least twenty of her to budge him even a little.

No matter how much she struggled, he would get what he wanted. He bashed her head against the wall. Not hard enough to put her out. Only to have her stumbling, reeling from the hit, with blood leaking into her wide, horrified eyes.

He freed himself from his leather pants, unbearably stiff already, her delightful perfume having aroused him even more so than he had anticipated.

Lifting her skirt, he hilted her. His shaft meeting the resistance of her lack of arousal. A few shallow thrusts against her cunt and what little juices her body provided allowed him inside.

She brayed in his palm. He knew he was unfit for her. The dark gift having him grow much larger than the man he once was. He could feel her tearing around him. Could feel himself bending within, propped up against her cervix. While he felt snug in her warmth, he knew for a fact that he was greatly hurting her.

The woman wailed in agony as she was defiled by that thick spear of pure ice. Cold as death. It was unbearable, breaking her inside-out. It was nothing like a human. Everything about it was wrong and disgusting.

What a nightmare.

Spread wide around the monster's unyielding flesh. His ardour nigh unbearable in its brutality.

She wished the creature had killed her outright.

Claws dug deep into her flesh, tearing her hips to ribbons. Rending her down to the bones. She barely noticed he had also sunk his canines into her exposed neck as he ravished her.

She could only sob pitifully, drooling into his vice grip. He plowed her relentlessly, brutalizing her poor cervix with his callous thrusts. Utterly ruining her from within. His odd, bent and bulbous shaft, twisted and enormous.

Horrible as it was, it seemed designed for the stimulation of erogenous spots she didn't even know she possessed.

An unwanted orgasm tore through her strung nerves from the intense rubbing of her inner walls. 

Pain and pleasure indivisible.

Her shame incommensurable.

She wept, her voice strangled, which only made her assaillant laugh coldly at her misery.

Oh the sweet agony.

Kain relished it.

Her blood spiced by her hatred and fear. Her heart beating ever harder in forced pleasure, making her veins gush forth their delicious nectar.

Truly a marvellous feast. The likes of which he seldom encountered.

He would savour her to the last.

Sample all of her delights.

Slavering fangs sank into her offered throat. This time not to draw blood, but to tear a whole chunk of flesh off.

The woman screeched in his palm and thrashed in his embrace.

He gripped her more firmly in response, claws sinking into her cheeks.

She didn't struggle for very long, having already lost so much blood. Her eyes fluttered. Her breath hitched in rapid successions.

Then she became limp in his embrace as he was feasting upon her neck. Tearing arteries and tissues until teeth met vertebrae.

He still lazily fucked her as he ate. Feeling the hot trickle of post-mortem miction between her legs.

Nerves still caused her to twitch here and there. Almost as if her rapidly cooling corpse could feel pleasure.

He pumped his generous load into her dead womb as he freed her heart from its cage of ribs.

The most scrumptious morsel of them all. A perfect dessert. He ate every last bit of it, leaving nothing behind, not even blood upon his hardened fingers.

Satisfied, he discarded her with scorn only reserved for used goods.

Her mangled corpse fell onto the stone pavement and Kain disappeared into the night without so much as giving her a single glance back.


End file.
